In the mounting of devices on the wall of a building having siding, it has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,708 that a one-piece plastic body is provided having a front wall, an integral peripheral wall extending from the front wall and an integral peripheral flange for attachment to a wall of a building. The body is mounted on the building and siding is applied to the wall of the building and the edges of the siding are brought into closely adjacent relation to the peripheral wall of the body. A plastic flange member having an axial wall is telescoped over the peripheral wall of the body until the flange engages the siding. The axial wall of the flange and the peripheral wall of the body have interengaging projections and recesses so that the flange is selectively locked in position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,409, a one-piece wall mounting bracket is provided which comprises a plastic body including a front wall and an integral peripheral wall extending from the front wall and having a free edge. Diametrically opposed portions of the free edge of the peripheral wall are formed with notches such that those peripheral portions can engage siding on a wall of a building. The portions with the notches are preferably convex to firmly engage the siding. These wall portions can be readily severed to form a straight edge. A portion of the free edge of the wall is formed with a groove for receiving caulking. The groove is defined by a radially peripheral bead on the free edge which includes spaced walls forming the groove for receiving caulking compounds.
In our aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,060, we have disclosed a mounting bracket which comprises a one-piece plastic body including a back wall and an integral peripheral wall extending from the back wall. The back wall is attached to the wall of a building. In use, the body is mounted on the building and then siding is applied to the wall of the building and the edges of the siding are bought into closely adjacent relation to the peripheral wall of the body. A plastic flange member having an axial wall telescoped within the peripheral wall of the body and having a flange which engages a free edge of the peripheral wall. The axial wall of the flange and the peripheral wall of the body have interengaging projections and recesses so that the flange is selectively locked in position.
All of the above mentioned mounting brackets include grooves that define weakened lines which adapt the mounting assembly for various devices and uses. However, accurate cutting along the weakened lines is difficult due to the lack of stable support for the cutting tool.
In accordance with the present invention, the concepts set forth in the above entitled application is applied to the problem of adapting the mounting assembly for various devices and uses.
More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, the wall mounting bracket comprises an integral projection facing outwardly with a centering recess to receive the tip of a hole saw or the like for stabilizing the hole saw while cutting along one of the weakened lines. Furthermore, at least one, and preferably a plurality of radially spaced openings, is provided through the wall adjacent the projection.